


相恋十年

by 806455769



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/806455769/pseuds/806455769
Summary: 利艾。现代paro。温馨治愈向非常ooc，利威尔一直有前世记忆。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	相恋十年

——You're a song

——Written by the hands of God

——你是

——上帝谱出的最动听的歌

Ⅰ  
男孩趴在窗前，挺直腰板，双手搭在沙发靠垫上，是狗狗的姿势。窗外已是深秋，落叶黄红。他的兜帽耷拉在他毛茸茸的头上。那双无辜的大眼睛也被无精打采的睫毛遮覆了一半的光彩。即便如此他紧紧盯着两排种满樟树的大道。每当有一辆小车驶过，他的眼睛就瞬间亮了起来，把头探出去，可是每次都不是他所熟悉的那辆，于是他的眼睛就瞬间黯淡下去。像一只心中涨满希冀等待主人归家的小动物，有着让人心疼的眼神。如此这般，重复的次数太多了，每次男孩皱起眉头轻轻叹一口气，那失望得不得了的神情实在是让人看了不忍心于是最后就这么趴在床边睡着了都不知道。同样他也不知道，在他睡着以后，赶回来的男人揉着酸痛的脖颈，向他走来的时候眉头紧皱，像个老妈子一样喃喃道：“着凉了怎么办。”男人一用劲就把怀中蜷缩成一团的男孩横抱起，小心翼翼地用脚踢开房门，顺道在他的额头上印下柔软的一个吻。

——以后不许这样在开了的窗边等了知道吗。

这一年，他13岁，而他25岁。

Ⅱ  
男孩懒洋洋地在柔软的大床上打了个滚，现在是清晨六点，他咂咂嘴，睡得正香呢。一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋一半露在了被子外。丝毫不理会孜孜不倦的闹钟。直到感觉一双手在挠他的胳肢窝才立马醒了神，咯咯地笑着，扭动着腰肢。”别...哈哈哈...别...我起床了哈哈哈！“说着揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，打了个大大的哈欠，却还是没睁开眼睛。男人无奈地瞟了他一眼，边解开男孩睡衣的纽扣边说”怎么睡都睡不够。我也不忍心喊你起床。“他将男孩的上衣脱下，是少年初现男性轮廓的身体，年轻得闪耀。男孩对此毫无反应，任由男人将另一件学校的制服套在他的身上，只负责把两只手钻进袖管里。男人看着坐着都能睡着的男孩，不禁轻笑，摇摇头。继续把裤子褪下。

”以后要是在睡着的时候被拐了怎么办啊。“

男孩双手搭在男人的肩上就势环住，脑袋也压在他的左肩，任由男人替他换上裤子。

”唔...不会...的...利威尔先生会保护我的...“

男人替还在睡的男孩打好领带后便像抱孩子一样把他抱去了洗手间。男孩柔软的头发蹭着他的脸，竟有着孩子的奶香。

嗯。会守护你。

这一年，他14岁，而他26岁。

Ⅲ  
”那个...忘记拿毛巾了...！利威尔先生能不能...?“少年稍稍沙哑的嗓音传来。男人穿着毛绒拖鞋托着毛巾快速走来。男孩扒着门框，从冒着腾腾的水汽的浴室冒出头来，头发湿漉漉地滴着水，脸色潮红。男人看着那双水汪汪的眼睛咽了口口水。

”今天我来帮你洗吧。“说着径直走进了浴室。

男孩似乎有些害羞，背过身体去。毕竟，现在不是小时候了，他长大了啊。

男人当然也没用为难他，只是让男孩坐下，用毛巾给他搓了背。替他拿着花洒冲水。其他还是让男孩自己来。坐在沙发上替盘坐在地上的男孩吹头发的男人不知道，男孩脸上的绯红，一直烧到了耳根。

这一年，他15岁，而他27岁。

Ⅳ  
少年裹紧了外套，搓了搓手后向冰冷的手心哈了口气。他独自行走在行人鲜少的马路边。夜晚的冷风吹得他脸颊升疼。每走一步就像在用力的踩下自行车的踏板，格外幸苦。因为他在远离那个家。那个有着温暖灯光的家。

是离家出走了吗？是吧。他可是抱着膝盖在沙发上等了他大半夜啊。结果，男人一回来就浑身酒气，看都没看他一眼就冲进了洗手间。

又喝酒。又喝酒。应酬都不知道拒绝人家吗？明明利威尔先生的胃不好还喝那么多，就算自己酒量好也有个度啊！少年气鼓鼓地嘀咕着。

加快了步伐右手手腕却突然被人握住向后扯。整个人重心不稳往后倒。却是跌进了结实的胸膛，被一双手紧紧箍住。

”喂。不要让我急疯了啊。“

这一年，他16岁，而他28岁。

Ⅴ  
天气凉爽又有风。远处的男生们正在打着球赛。男人悠闲地坐在树荫下，目光自始至终都不曾离开过一个身影。少年脸上的棱角日益分明，稚嫩的脸庞也越发英气逼人。两道剑眉微微皱着，不论是运球还是上篮都干脆利落，滴水不漏。他的发梢随着运动甩出的汗珠在阳光在抛出一道优美的弧线。

男人眯起了眼睛，这样的他，让他想起了他身为训练兵时的样子。年轻、优秀、强势且充满活力。一旦上场，就有了侵略性的野兽般的眼神。不论是以前，还是现在。

他朝少年走去，丢给了他一只矿泉水。少年只用一只手就稳稳地接住，仰起头来灌了几口。汗水滑过上下滚动的喉结。喝完后他朝男人晃了晃”V“的手势，笑得一脸灿烂。

”利威尔先生，我们赢了！“

男人手上拿着毛巾擦着少年的头发看似漫不经心地说。

嘛，还不赖。

这一年，他17岁，而他29岁。

Ⅵ  
诶，还没睡吗。起身上厕所的男生路过男人的房门，注意到门缝里泄出的灯光。于是他轻轻扭开了门把，推开了门，踮着脚走了进去。走近书桌才发现男人一手撑着脑袋，另一只手握着笔杆，眼睛却已经阖上，浓密的睫毛微微颤动。额前的发丝在他深邃的眼窝上投下阴影，淡淡的黑眼圈显出他已经好几天没睡好了。

男生有些心疼。他不愿意男人为了工作太幸苦。不禁伸出手探向男人精致的脸颊，脑袋也跟着靠近。他眨巴着眼睛，越靠越近，知道他的鼻尖差一点就可以触碰到男人的。

从来没有这么近地看过呢。他想。

男人身上的味道很淡，却很独特，淡淡地萦绕着他。从小他就很喜欢闻男人身上的味道，那时候天天缠着男人，不论男人到哪儿去粘着，连睡觉都一定要钻到男人床上，把脑袋埋进男人怀里，鼻腔里全是男人的味道才会睡得好。这时候男人总会叹口气说“那么粘人以后可怎么办啊。到了变成了大男人了还要搂着我睡哟。”

他皱起了鼻子。又嘲笑他吗。这时候便会搂得更紧，脸红红地嘟囔”对啊，变成老头子也要缠着利威尔先生。“童言无忌。

现在他们还是分开睡了。他渐渐长大，加上男人工作越来越忙。说是会工作到很晚，不愿意打扰他休息。

他轻笑。怎么会打扰。一个人睡的时候，望着黑漆漆的天花板，才会睡不着呢。这么想着入了神，嘴唇碰到了格外柔软的东西。

他有些慌，急忙退开一段距离。

心里像是有千军万马。

第一次。嘴对嘴，这是第一次。

可是闭上眼睛的男人却又稍微扬起头，吻上了那有些暖的唇瓣。

简单的嘴唇触碰，在壁炉里火光的照耀下，相接的地方却像是快融化一般。

这一年，他18岁，而他30岁。

Ⅶ  
电视上播放的是激烈的体育赛事。棒球，大联盟的比赛。明尼苏达双城对密尔瓦基酿酒人。正好有男人喜欢的球队。

男生躺在他的大腿上，手上在摆弄着新买的照相机。他不安分地乱动着，想尽量引起男人的注意。谁让男人看得那么专心致志呢。于是一个念头浮上来，他掩住嘴轻笑。

他要偷偷给利威尔照一张相。不知道为什么，男人最近都没有跟他照过相。小时候也照得少，都是男人替他照，趁他不注意的时候。说真的，自己似乎真的没有男人的一张相呢。不过也都是因为男人不愿意，说什么照相是最无聊的事。这么想着男生的胆子大了些，他将镜头悄悄对准了男人的下颚。男人的脖颈有着优美的弧线，下颚恰到好处收进耳际。

咔嚓。

糟糕，忘记调静音。男生差点咬到自己的舌头。见男人低下头来伸手拿他的相机，赶紧护住相机一个轱辘跳起来，与男人拉开了三步距离。

”不准照啊。“

而男生完全不理自顾自看着相机里那张照片笑了。

”利威尔先生小气鬼。“说着金色的眼珠一转，又以迅雷不及掩耳之速按下了快门。

”喂，把相机给我。“男人已经扑了过去。

”不要。“男生吐着舌头向后倒退，转身跑得飞快。

像猫捉老鼠的游戏一样，两个白痴在房子里窜来窜去。

这一年，他19岁，而他31岁。

Ⅷ  
”我回来了。“当男孩的声音响起的时候男人正准备打电话给他，按下了数字还未拨出去。可以说男生今天回来得比任何时候都要晚。暮色四合，每户人家都已经开始准备晚饭了。

看到拖着男生疲倦的步子走来的男人有些讶异。他正伸手揩去嘴角的血迹，脸上、衣服上都脏兮兮的。男人挑起眉，斜睨。

”打架了？“

”嗯。“男生接过毛巾擦拭脸上的污渍边回答。

意识到男生今天的状态有些不对的男人环住胸，不再追问，起身去了厨房。男生坐在沙发上，双手交叠抵着头，眼神茫然。说实话他好久都没有打过架了。不过今天例外。是那个人欠揍。他和男人一同生活到现在当然也不是没有流言蜚语。他知道男人为了保护他，对外编造他的身世。男人是他的父亲。而他是个父母离异的孩子。这一瞒瞒了好多年，如今瞒不住了也是正常的吧。嘴长在别人身上，别人爱说是别人的事，这点他不是不知道。只是当那个人用嘲讽的语气说出那样恶心的话，他的拳头就直接挥了出去。没有丝毫的犹豫。最后把那个人打得在地上求饶才收手并非他的本意。只是他的格斗技太强，没有经过任何体能训练的普通人当然会受不住。就算后来被一堆人围住伺机报复他还是赢了。只不过受了些皮外伤。只是他现在的心情很失落倒是真的。

一阵扑鼻的食物的香味钻进他的鼻腔。一盘咖喱饭被端到他的面前。腾腾冒着的热气后面是男人一张淡漠的脸。

”赢了还是输了？“男人托着腮问道。

”怎么可能会输...“男生小声嘀咕。

”也是，艾伦哪次打架输过。“

男生被食物的热气弄得眼睛有些湿润。因为真的饿了，他大口大口吃起来。

”小时候跟隔壁的小鬼们打群架，总是把人家打得惨兮兮的。流着鼻涕来找我告状。“

”好久没犯了。说吧，这次是因为什么？“

”唔...没...没什么。路上...看到有人抢包，就...嗯...去追了。“这种事他不想让男人知道，一点也不。便借吃面含糊地回答。

男人没再说什么。他怎么会不知道他在说谎，从小到大他一说谎耳朵就会红透。既然是这样，原因他也能猜个大概。

两个人。同一份心事。

这一年，他20岁，而他32岁。

Ⅸ  
粲然的星空下，是被微雪涂抹得柔美纯洁的郊区。田野里有着清新的青草的味道和静谧的空气。但是很快被远处的两个不识趣的黑影给无端端破坏了。他们正站在租来的自行车旁边争执。因为载人的问题。两人都想骑，让对方坐在后座上。可是谁也不肯妥协。无聊的两个人争论了许久也没有统一意见。最后只能靠剪刀石头布来解决问题。

男人输了。可是最后乖乖坐在自行车后座的还是男生。搂着男人的腰，不服气的男生瞥过脸去。

”哪有人这么能耍赖啊！什么叫‘没说赢了的人载人，那就干脆我来载你’啊！“

”呵。抓稳了。“说着男人便报复性地加大了脚踩踏板的力度。

一辆小小的自行车载着两个大男人在乡间小路上颠簸还真是委屈它了。

男人骑得飞快。凉爽的冬夜的风混杂着微雪迎面扑来。男生渐渐忘记了赌气。

他搂紧了男人的腰，头轻轻靠在他的背上。

男人的嘴角微微上扬。

让你载我还得了。不然你哪能那么主动。

这一年。他21岁，而他33岁。

Ⅹ  
“那个，杂志上的海好漂亮啊。”

”嗯。”男人翻着报纸。

”马尔代夫的海好漂亮啊...”

”嗯。“

”真的好漂亮啊！！“

”嗯。”

男生的嘴角撇了下去。怎么都不理我。是不喜欢海吗。

这么苦恼着的时候男人突然说了，

”想去的话，今年带你去。“

”！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！“

太过激动的男生像只欢呼雀跃的小狗一样朝男人扑了过去，导致正在专心致志看报纸的男人一个没留意，重心不稳地向后倒去。把主人扑倒的罪魁祸首搂着男人的脖子还笑得一脸满足。就差没摇摇尾巴，舔舔男人的脸了。

男人此刻很享受这个过程。

这一年，他22岁，而他34岁。

海边。男人坐在一块不起眼的石头边上。海风将他的头发吹得有些凌乱。

他手里拿着的是一张泛黄的照片。上面的人难得地露出了紧张的表情。湛蓝的眼眸睁大。一只手伸了出来像是要抢什么。

男人笑了。这是唯一一张正脸照。要不是自己当时偷拍，估计狡猾的他一张也不会给他留呢。

这一年，他34岁，而他34岁。

石头上是他依照利威尔的吩咐，亲手刻上去的字。

My everything belongs to Eren Jaeger.

你陪伴了我十年。如今我已与你同年。而你不在，却已有12年。

如果说每个人活着都是为了不断寻找他生命的意义——生命中最为绚烂的部分。那么我想我已经找到了。感谢上帝，让我可以在茫茫人海中被你遇见。感谢他，让我与你度过了这额外的，十年。

与你看过的星星最美。

与你看过的雪景最美。

与你淋过的滂沱大雨最美。

与你度过的春夏秋冬最美。

与你，是我一生，最美，最美的时光。


End file.
